Arrow: Schism
"Schism" is the twenty-third episode of season four of the superhero-action series Arrow, and is the ninety-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Behring with a script written by Wendy Mericle and Marc Guggenheim based on a story treatment by Greg Berlanti. It fist aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, May 25th, 2016 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Speed Weed - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. * This episode is production code number 3J5823. * This episode had a viewership of 2.193 million people, which is up by .249 from the previous episode. It scored .7% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. TV IV; Arrow; Season Four. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky1 on June 1st, 2016. TV Rage.com; Arrow, "Schism"; Episode Info. * Actor John Barrowman receives a "With..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Paul Blackthorne receives an "And..." credit qualifier in this episode. * Actor Neal McDonough is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Charlotte Ross is given a "With..." credit qualifier in the guest-starring list in this episode. * This is the twelfth episode of Arrow directed by John Behring. He previously directed "Lost in the Flood". * This is the twentieth episode of Arrow written and/or co-written by Wendy Mericle. She previously wrote "Canary Cry". * This is the twenty-sixth episode of Arrow written and/or co-written by Marc Guggenheim. He previously worked on "Eleven-Fifty-Nine". * This is the seventeenth episode of Arrow with Greg Berlanti as a story developer. He previously worked in this capacity on "Legends of Yesterday". * This is the twenty-first and final appearance of Damien Darhk. It is his nineteenth appearance on Arrow. He also appeared in an episode of The Flash and an episode of DC's Legends of Tomorrow. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Damien Darhk: Oh, I don't need magic. I'm a former member of the League of Assassins, or have you forgotten that? * Green Arrow: Remind me. .... * Damien Darhk: What does a guy have to do to end the world in peace? .... * Damien Darhk: Fifteen minutes until the end of the world and you want to spend them with me. I am touched. .... * Curtis Holt: That's terrifying... and also kind of great. * Malcolm Merlyn: I think you got hit on the head harder than you realize. * Curtis Holt: Living in Star City requires a special kind of tenacity. A sane person wouldn't live here. It's a fact that Paul likes to remind me of weekly. We were that close to leaving Star City last October. After three terrorist attacks, we were done. But then the night before we were going to start packing, the Green Arrow popup on our TV, and he reminded me that this city is worth saving. That my home - -that my home was worth fighting for. That guy gave me inspiration. He gave me hope. And if he could give me hope then, why can't he give it to others now? See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2016/Episodes Category:May, 2016/Episodes